Daughter of the Pharaoh
by Aurora Ishtar1223
Summary: aurora is yami's daughter, and princess of Egypt. but she doesnt act like a princess at all. Yami is overprotective, and she is rarely allowed outdoors.but when she learns shadow magic and falls for her fathers advisor, (Marik) things get a little chaotic


Disclaimer: I *sob* don't own Yu-gi-oh

Notes: hi! This is my first shot at a fanfic, so it might be a little crappy at first. Please have patience, I promise it will get better.

*************************************************************************************************************

BAKURA'S POV

The palace was in utter chaos… again. Princess Aurora was on the loose… again. The servants were searching the palace frantically for the 7-year-old child; the only problem was that it was completely dark. No light at all. That was the only part I really did _not_ like. I _hate_ when there is no light to see by. As I was walking down the hallway near Aurora's room, who should I run into but Pharaoh Yami himself, who happened to be carrying a torch with him.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going Tomb Robber!" he said, rubbing his head where we had collided. "Have you found her yet?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nope. And I've been in mind-link with Ryou, Marik, Malik, the High Preist, and Kanoc the entire time. None of them have found any trace of your daughter, Pharaoh." Yami sighed.

"Well, we better find her soon before I--" he was cut off by a piercing shriek from one of the handmaidens outside.

"I've found the princess! She's on the Temple of Ra!" Yami's eyes grew very large at those words.

"She's WHAT?" I tell you, I have never seen anyone move as fast as he did at that moment. Before I could even blink, he was out the doors and in the courtyard by the temple. I figured that I had better follow him. I could care less about the little hellion, but if I wanted to stay in the Palace, I had to at least pretend to be concerned. *sigh* this is going to be an interesting sight to see…

AURORA'S POV

I do not see why everyone is so worried. It is not as if I am going to fall off the temple roof. I just came up here so I could watch the stars. However, I knew that my dad and Kanoc, my guardian, would be after me as soon as I was outside. Therefore, I made it dark inside the palace so they wouldn't find me until I was already up on the temple. From the ground below, I could hear the cries of shock and buzz of chatter about me. I looked down over the edge of the roof, and I had to force down a hysterical urge to laugh. All of the servants, most of the guards, all of the Priests, and a large amount of commoners were staring up at me, trying to figure out how I got up there, and more importantly, how to get me down. Then I saw my dad come flying into the courtyard with Bakura and Kanoc in tow. Kanoc spotted me first.

"Get down from there you little hellion! You're going to get yourself killed!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I frowned. I wasn't a "hellion" I just got… bored… easily. Like the time I chased after one of the priests, I wasn't _trying_ to bite him, I just wanted to see if I could get that armband off.

"No!" I called down to her. "I want to look at the stars, and this is the best place to see them!" I turned back to the sky, gazing raptly at the twinkling points of light above my head. I reached up towards the sky, silently thanking Mother Nut, the goddess of the night sky, for this beautiful sight. From the crowd below, I heard my father shout up to me.

"Aurora, come down!" I shook my head.

" I already told you, I'm looking at the stars! I'm not coming down!"

"Then I'm sending Seto up there to bring you down!" I rolled my eyes. Like he would . I turned away from them again, but this time, I found myself face to face with Seto, my father's High Priest. Oh Ra, NOW I was in trouble. Seto was very experienced in Shadow magic, almost as good as my dad. And I knew that if necessary, he would use a small amount to knock me out so he could carry me down. He fixed my eyes with his ice- colored ones. I froze. I HATED when he did that!

"Listen to me Aurora" he began. "You are going to get off this if I have to drag you off myself. And if you don't get down, you won't be allowed to go down to the dungeons anymore." I huffed. I knew I had been defeated. But still… if they wanted me down, they would have to meet my demands. I grinned at the priest.

"Ok, I'll get down, but in exchange, I want you and Kanoc to teach me Shadow magic." he frowned. 

"Fine, we'll teach you Shadow magic. But you have to do everything we say, and you CAN NOT tell your father about this." I grinned again. There were a lot of things I was doing that my dad didn't know about.

…… which was actually kind of pathetic if you thought about it. Sighing loudly, I let Seto put a sleep shadow on me so he could carry me down from the temple roof. Figures, just when I was starting to get comfortable too….

********************************************************************

Ok! That was the first chapter! If you want me to write more, send me reviews!

Yami: you made me sound like an idiot in that….

A1223: sorry Yami, but don't worry. You do some thing really cool later…. Review peoples! ^__^ Thanx!


End file.
